NaruHina Family Story
by Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount
Summary: Naruto dan hinata sudah memiliki anak yang bernama Hiruto dan Hinaru. Dua anak ini berbeda sifat dan karakter. Suatu hari mereka masuk ke akademi shinobi Konoha. Namun ada adegan yang membuat Sakura marah dengan Hinaru. kenapa ya?/ Mind To Reviews?/ Maaf kalau ada kata-kata dan penulisan yang salah dalam cerita ini.


**NaruHina Family Story**

By: Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount

Genre: Family & Humor

Disclaimer/copyright: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

-Story One-

Hinata dan Naruto sudah lama menikah. Sekarang mereka memiliki dua anak yang bernama Hiruto dan Hinaru. Hiruto berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sedangkan Hinaru berjenis kelamin perempuan. Nama Hiruto dan Hinaru sendiri di ambil dari gabungan nama orang tua mereka. Kedua anak itu memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Hiruto memiliki sifat pemalu, lembut, baik, dan polos sama seperti ibunya. Sedangkan Hinaru memiliki sifat hyperaktif, nakal, dan ceroboh seperti ayahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hiruto dan Hinaru bersekolah di akademi shinobi Konohagakure. Hiruto sudah bisa membayangkan kalau dia gugup di depan teman-teman barunya di akademi shinobi Konoha dan akan membuat malu adiknya Hinaru.

Sebaliknya, Hinaru malah senang dan bersemangat ketika mendengar dirinya akan dimasukkan ke akademi shinobi. Hal ini memang sudah din anti-nantikan oleh Hinaru. Bahkan semalam ia sudah minta di ajari kage bunshin oleh sang ayah. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli ketika melihat kelakuan Hinaru. Hiruto juga meminta ibunya untuk di ajari jukken dan Byakugan. Hinata saat itu hanya melongo ketika mendapat permintaan dari Hiruto. Ia rasa masih terlalu cepat untuk mengajari Hiruto cara mem-praktekan jurus jukken dari klan Hyuga tersebut. Akhirnya Hinata hanya mengajari Hiruto cara meningkatkan jurus Byakungan.

Saat sampai di gerbang akademi Hiruto dan Hinaru menampakan wajah senang mereka. "I-ibu, kenapa ayah tidak ikut mengantar kami berdua?" Tanya Hiruto dengan nada polos. Hinata baru saja ingin menjawab, namun telah di hentikan oleh perkataan Hinaru. "Kamu ini aneh Hiruto. Kok malah cari ayah? Memangnya kenapa?!" Bentak Hinaru tiba-tiba. "Kamu tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu kepada kakakmu. Nanti ibu tidak akan memberimu satu porsi ramen mala mini lho~" Kata Hinata sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kea rah Hinaru. "Jangan dong…" Rengek Hinaru. Hinata hanya tertawa singkat lalu berbicara lagi. "Hiruto, ayahmu sedang bekerja. Kamu tahu sendirikan kalau ayahmu itu adalah seorang hokage yang wajib atas semua tugas yang telah diberikan kepadanya? Jadi hari ini, ibu yang mengantar dan menjemput kalian," Jelas Hinata pada Hiruto. "O-oh… ja-jadi begitu ya?" Kata Hiruto sambil melihat gedung kantor hokage. Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Nah, sekarang kamu dan adikmu harus masuk ke kelas di akademi ini. Ayo," Kata Hinata seraya memegang kedua tangan mungil kedua anaknya yang lucu itu. Hiruto dan Hinaru hanya mengangguk setuju. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, Hiruto dan Hinaru menatap ibunya dengan arti ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatap ibu seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata lalu menyetarakan tingginya dengan kedua anak kecil itu. "Ibu, aku takut~" Kata kedua anak itu. "Tidak ada yang harus kalian takutkan. Anak-anak di akademi ini baik-baik kok orangnya. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah ibu dan ayahmu dulu, duduk di bagian sana," Kata Hinata seraya menunjuk ke arahkursi dan bangku yang pernah ia duduki bersama Naruto.

Hiruto dan Hiruto lalu memandang sejenak kursi dan bangku yang ditunjuk oleh ibu mereka. Lalu mereka ber-oh ria. "Sudah ya, kalian masuk saja. Ibu ada tugas di rumah sakit. Ingat, kalian jangan nakal di akademi," Kata Hinata seraya mengecup kedua pipi montok anaknya yang imut. Hiruto dan Hinaru mengangguk singkat. "Sampai bertemu sore nanti~" Kata Hinata lalu meninggalkan kedua anaknya itu. Hiruto dan Hinaru pun masuk ke kelas akademi. Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi yang dikatakan ibu mereka sebagai kursi dan bangku yang pernah diduduki ayah dan ibu mereka. Mereka bisa melihat begitu banyaknya anak yang se-usia dan sebaya dengan mereka. Mereka bisa melihat Shisuke dan Shikura –anak Sasuke dan Sakura-, Renji dan Tenka –anak Neji dan Tenten-, Shimaru dan Shimari –anak Shikamaru dan Temari-, juga anak-anak lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua melihat Shisuke dan Shikura mendekati mereka. "Hei, nama kalian berdua siapa?" Tanya Shikura. "Hiruto dan Hinaru," Jawab Hiruto dan Hinaru bersamaan. "Oh… kalau begitu salam kenal ya Hiruto, Hinaru. Namaku Uchiha Shikura dan ini kakakku, Haruno Shisuke," kata Shikura seraya menunjuk anak lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata hijau bening alias Shisuke. "Salam kenal," Kata Shisuke sambil tersenyum. Hiruto dan Hinaru hanya mengangguk kecil. "Hei semuanya! Gurunya sudah datang!" Seru Renji dari bangku nomor dua. "Guru datang… gurunya datang…" Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para murid baru di akademi shinobi.

Datanglah seorang guru yang sudah terkesan berumuran 36 tahunan berbaju jounin, memakai ikat kepala berlambangkan lambang Konoha, dan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Semua murid akhirnya berhenti bicara setelah sang guru duduk di kursi guru. Guru itu juga meletskksn buku-buku miliknya ke atas meja. "Selamat pagi anak-anak dan selamat datang di akademi shinobi konoha. Perkenalkan, namaku Umino Iruka. Aku adalah guru yang akan mengajari kalian di kelas ini. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa menerima pelajaranku dengan baik," Terang guru Iruka. "Baik guru Iruka!" Balas murid serempak. "Sekarang perkenalkan siri kalian masing-masing di depan kelas. Dimulai dari murid yang paling depan lalu seterusnya," Perintah guru Iruka tegas.

Yang mendapatkan giliran pertama adalah Shikura. Shikura ternyata berubah menjadi orang yang dingin di depan kelas. Itu karena marganya adalah seorang Uchiha. Biasanya para klan Uchiha selalu memiliki sifat yang dingin. Lalu murid yang lainnya. Iruka hanya kaget saat Hiruto maju. Wajah Hirutoo memang mirip dengan sang ayah dan matanya persis dengan sang ibu. Namun, sikapnya dan bicaranya sopan,polos, dan lembut dihadapan guru dan teman-temannya. Mirip dengan kelakuan Hinata dulu. Saat giliran Hiruto, Iruka makin kaget. Karena anak itu memiliki cita-cita yang sama seperti sang ayah. Yaitu, menjadi seorang Hokage yang dikagumi oleh seluruh penduduknya. Selesai sudah acara perkenalan diri, akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua murid terkesima dengan cerita tentang hokage ke 6 Konoha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. hokage baru Konohagakure saat ini.

Hiruto dan Hinaru menjadi sedikit sedih, ketika tahu dulu ayahnya pernah menaruh hati pada seorang gadis yang bernama 'Haruno Sakura'. Yang tidak lain adalah ibu Shisuke dan Shikura. "Ka-kasihan ibu kita ya?" Tanya Hiruto sambil menyenggol pelan pundak Hinaru. "Iya. Oh ya kak, aku mau bisik sesuatu sama kakak. Sini deh," Kata Hinaru. "Apa?" Balas Hiruto bingung. Hinaru mulai menempelkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke telinga sang kakak. "Nanti sore, aku mau ngerjain bibi Sakura ah~" Bisiknya pelan. "Apa?!" Hiruto benar-benar kaget mendengarnya.

Bagaimana kalau adik tersayangnya itu sampai di gebuki oleh Sakura yang bisa mengamuk bukan main itu. "Kamu kenapa Hiruto-san? Kenapa kamu berteriak keras seperti itu?" Tanya guru Iruka heran. "A-ah, Ti-tidak ada guru. Ha-hanya sesuatu hal yang tidak penting," Balas Hiruto sambil memandang buku tulisnya. Guru Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hiruto murid barunya itu.

**-Pulang Sekolah-**

"Hiruto, Hinaru~ kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata lembut sambil memeluk kedua anak kesayangannya tersebut. "Iya bu,"  
Jawab mereka singkat. "Kalian belajar apa tadi?" Tanya Hinata lagi. "Tentang hokage ke enam. Itukan ayah Hinaru," Jawab Hinaru bangga. "Kasihan ibu~" Kata Hiruto sedih. "Kenapa kasihan?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Ternyata ayah dulu menyakiti hati ibu ya?" Tanya Hiruto sambil memeluk ibunya. "A-ah, jangan bahas yang itu. Lagi pula ibu tidak pernah marah kok sama ayahmu itu. Yang namanya cinta pasti ada cobaan," Kata Hinata sambil mengelus pelan rambut Hiruto. "Ih…kakak manja deh~" Ejek Hinaru. "Jangan seperti itu. Sini, kamu pasti juga ingin," Kata Hinata lembut. Hinaru pun mendekat dan langsung dipeluk oleh ibunya. "Eh? Kaleng berisi le mini untuk apa Hinaru?" Tanya Hinata seraya memandang kea rah kaleng cat yang berisi lem. "I-ini…" Belum Hinaru melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah duduk di samping Hinata dan

"Huh? Kok seperti nempel ya?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Hah?! I-ini lem! Si-siapa yang merekatkan le mini?!" Tanya Sakura marah. "Aku!" Teriak Hinaru jujur. Hinata kaget. Jadi kaleng berisi lem yang dipegang Hinaru sedari tadi itu digunakannya untuk mengerjai Sakura. "Ka-kau… dasar anak usil!" Bentak Sakura. "Biarin! Bibi Sakura sendiri yang salah membuat ayahku dulu itu suka sama bibi!" Jawab Hinaru dengan nada ketus. "Hei! Yang salah itu ayahmu bukan aku!" Teriak Sakura. "Hweee~" Hinaru malah menjulurkan lidahnya dengan nada nakal. Hinata hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa anaknya yang satu itu lagi ada emosi dengan Sakura. Hiruto hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sambil memeluk erat ibunya. Ia hanya takut ikut-ikutan kena amukan Sakura yang super galak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
